


The Wonder Of You

by Jehan_Grantaire_Fusion



Series: Fics inspired by my taste in music [14]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Data misunderstanding emotions, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluffy, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angsty boys who dONT REALISE THEYRE IN LOVE, except not really haha, specifically his own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jehan_Grantaire_Fusion/pseuds/Jehan_Grantaire_Fusion
Summary: I guess I’ll never knowThe reason whyYou love me as you doThat’s the wonderThe wonder of youData wants to try dating. Who better to date than his best friend?Inspired by The Wonder of You by Elvis Presley.





	1. You’re always there to lend a hand

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this my feeble attempt to beat off the Depression Gremlin, who has been whacking me with a large stick recently. Ignores that one episode where Data tries dating and it goes horribly - this is the version that would have worked (and would have aired if the censorship boards weren’t cowards).

When Data decided that dating was the next step in becoming human, Geordi seemed the most logical choice. After all, he trusted Geordi more than anybody else - even the Captain, he had to admit - and he was most familiar with the engineer’s behavioural patterns and tendencies.

Geordi did not find this decision quite as logical.

“Let me get this straight. You decided that you wanted to date someone...”

Data nodded.

“...and that someone was me.”

Data nodded again. “You were-“

“The most logical choice,” Geordi finished. “Yeah, you said.”

Geordi leaned his head back against the wall of his quarters. Data watched him for any kind of reaction, but as the silence stretched out the android began to wonder if Geordi was okay. 

“Geordi?”

Geordi, still leaning his head against the wall, sighed. “Okay. I’ll go out with you, Data.”

Data smiled in his gentle, awkward fashion. “Thank you, Geordi. I shall begin research on ‘dating’ as applicable to humans.”

Geordi gave a watery imitation of Data’s smile. “Sounds good! I, uh, I’m just gonna go, uh, to see Deanna. I, uh, forgot something.”

Data moved to the door. “I shall accompany you, if you would like. That is what a boyfriend does, is it not?”

Geordi’s tone could have been described as strangled when he replied. “Oh. Okay. That’s...fine.”

Deanna turned around as Geordi practically fell into her office. “I could feel your distress from down the hall. Is everything alright?”

Geordi collapsed into the nearest chair and put his head in his hands. “Okay, so you know how a few months ago on shore leave when I got really drunk and told you I had a crush on Data?”

Deanna nodded, unsure where this was headed.

“So he just told me he wanted to date me.”

Deanna’s face split in a huge grin. “That’s wonderful Geordi!” Upon seeing Geordi’s stricken expression , the smile turned into a frown of concern. “I don’t see why you’re so upset - he just asked you out!”

Geordi moaned. “That’s the problem, Deanna! He asked me out because I was the most logical choice. Said how he had analysed my behavioural patterns or whatever.”

Deanna winced in sympathy. “Oh. How did you respond?”

Geordi regretted that his eye roll was lost behind the visor. “I said yes, because apparently I’m a total masochist.”

Deanna sat down next to him and patted his shoulder. “Perhaps this isn’t as bad as it seems. The fact that he took the time to analyse your behaviour so it would be easier to date you shows that he does care about dating you on some level, and I know he cares for you as a person. I’d say - see where this goes, and maybe it’ll turn out better than you think.”

Geordi sighed. “Well, it certainly can’t turn out worse.”

 

Geordi found out that it could, indeed, be worse, when he woke up the next morning and found flowers, chocolate, and a note outside his door. The delicate odour of the flowers - his favourites, because of course Data found that out - filled his quarters as he clicked play on the little notepad speaker. Data’s voice read out as he began to sample the chocolates (also his favourites).

“Good morning, Geordi. I have arranged for us to have holodeck one available this afternoon, so that we can participate in dating activities.” Geordi choked slightly, cheeks heating up as his mind supplied what ‘dating activities’ might entail. “I look forward to experiencing dating with you. Pet names seem to feature prominently in human dating - may I call you darling, or is there a pet name you would prefer? Signed, Data.”

Geordi rested his head on his desk, and quietly recited every swear word and blasphemy he knew.

All through his shift, Geordi found himself distracted by the date - actual, proper date - that afternoon. Would it be like their Sherlock and Watson adventures, with a plot from a fanfic? Would it be some grand romantic gesture? He wasn’t sure which would be worse for his poor feelings.

By the time the afternoon rolled around, he was a nervous wreck, wiping his sweaty palms on his uniform as he waited outside the holodeck. A few minutes after he arrived, Data trotted up, face serious. 

“I apologise for my lateness - Wesley wished to know why I requested use of the holodeck, and subsequently the details of our date.”

Geordi barely managed to hold back a grimace. If Wesley knew, then it would only be a matter of time before half the quadrant did as well. Out loud, he said, “never mind. You’re here now, and that’s what counts.”

Data nodded, satisfied that Geordi was not offended by his tardiness. “Computer, activate program ‘Date for Geordi’.”

The program turned out to be a field of flowers and a picnic blanket beneath a tree. The flowers were from all different planets and seasons, but the one thing they had in common was their beautiful scents - strong without being overpowering, sweet without being sickly, and subtly shifting whenever Geordi turned his head. The only oddity was the unusually dull colours, but the smell more than made up for that.“It’s...beautiful, Data.”

They seated themselves on the picnic blanket, where sandwiches and lemonade had been laid out - obviously pre-replicated for the occasion. Data glanced over, the expression on his face almost...shy. “I recalled you telling Doctor Crusher that your visor causes you discomfort when you wear it for extended periods of time. Therefore I designed this program so that you would not need to wear your visor to enjoy it.”

Geordi was silent for a moment, feeling slightly overwhelmed because not only was he on a date with his crush, but said crush had remembered a random detail about him and had factored it in so that he didn’t have to be in any discomfort on their date. When he was pretty sure he wouldn’t burst into tears when he spoke, he said, “that’s so sweet, Data. Thank you.”

Reaching up, he gently removed his visor, a smile spreading across his face as the headache eased, replaced with the warmth of sunshine and the smell of flowers. 

Data watched his date’s face carefully. Logically, he knew there were more beautiful things in the universe than Geordi’s smile; however, despite all the knowledge in his circuits, he couldn’t think of anything better or more beautiful than watching Geordi enjoy the sun.


	2. And you’re always there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much apart from androids who don’t recognise crushes and kissing. That’s all <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depression Gremlin has punched me in the face with The Sads™️ so hopefully this chapter doesn’t suck as much as I think it does

The most surprising thing about dating Data, Geordi found, was how little changed. They still spent practically every minute of free time together, they still showed each other quiet affection, but now the added handle of ‘datemate’ was tagged on to introductions and injected into conversations and referenced in passing, as if it had always been there. 

Sure, the first few days had been shy and awkward as the two danced around each other, neither sure what to do, exactly. After a while, though, Geordi became used to having little presents left by Data in his quarters or by his workstation, and Data became used to Geordi slipping his hand in the android’s and smiling into his face and calling him “babe” - something that caused funny little sparks in his circuits, for some reason. He had recently begun to wonder if he had been developing a new subroutine, but what it would be for, he could not yet say. He suspected it had something to do with Geordi, as it seemed to consist of ‘safe-good-warm’ signals whenever his datemate was nearby, or crossed his mind - something that had been happening more and more frequently recently.

However, it seemed to have no negative effects so far, so Data resolved to wait until the subroutine was fully developed before mentioning it to others.

Their little routine continued for a few weeks, nothing unusual happening until a quiet night in Ten-Forward. 

Geordi propped his elbows on the table, leaning his head on his hands, smiling faintly as Data told him about his day, another habit they’d both picked up. “So, in the end, Riker did sleep with her husband, thereby resolving the diplomatic incident. The captain-“ he stopped abruptly, forehead creasing.

Geordi frowned, a small part dreading yet another possession by an alien entity. “Data? Are you okay?”

Data, moving as if in a trance, carefully reached out and touched Geordi’s face. The sensation of the other man’s skin on his fingertips sent tiny electric shocks across his body, and he briefly wondered how it would feel to kiss the lips so close to his fingers. Abruptly, he shook himself. “I apologise. I have been developing a new subroutine lately, and I believe it is malfunctioning.” He dropped his hand to the table, eyes still fixed on Geordi’s face.

Geordi licked his lips. “What kind of subroutine?”

“I am not sure yet. It involves signals indicating positively towards you, but beyond that I am not sure.”

Looking down at the table, away from that intense gaze, Geordi said, “Did it prompt...what you just did?”

Data nodded wordlessly. Geordi glanced back up at him. “Has it prompted you to do anything else?”

Data nodded again. “Yes. I...Geordi, I want to kiss you.”

Geordi licked his lips again, heart pounding so loudly it was a wonder it didn’t drown out his next words. “Then why don’t you do it?”

Carefully, Data leaned over and pressed his lips to Geordi’s.

It was, sadly, very awkward.

Since Data had never kissed anyone while sober, the kiss was more like squishing their lips together and holding the position for a few seconds than an impassioned embrace for Geordi. When Data pulled away, the look of expectant concern on his face was enough for Geordi to change his grimace to a slightly more compassionate expression.

“Was that enjoyable for you, Geordi?” Data asked, watching his datemate’s expression carefully. From what he could tell, the answer was along the lines of ‘well, no’.

Geordi sighed internally. “I think you need a bit more practice, Data.”

Data tilted his head, tone filled with genuine curiosity and innocence as he asked, “is that an invitation?” The innuendo only caught up with him after the words left his mouth, setting another trail of sparks across his body.

Geordi stared at him for a moment, mouth completely dry. After a minute, he managed to say, “come with me.”

He stood, leading them out of Ten-Forward, through the halls, and into his quarters. There, he carefully showed Data how to kiss properly, ending up with Data pressed against his wall, hair disheveled and pupils dilated. The android managed to mumble into Geordi’s mouth, “I see now where my technique was lacking. Care to teach me more?”

Geordi laughed breathlessly. “You bet, babe.”

Data fluttered his lashes closed. “I find it...pleasing when you call me that.”

Pressing a soft kiss to Data’s lips, Geordi smiled. “Then I’ll make sure to call you that as often as possible, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they got married and had lots of babies and lived happily ever after and Nemisis never happened the end

**Author's Note:**

> Part two should be up fairly soon! As always, help me tell the Depression Gremlin that people do actually care about me* by sharing your thoughts in the comments!
> 
>  
> 
> (* depression gremlin says this is attention seeking. My therapist says not to listen to depression gremlin.)


End file.
